1. Field
The following description relates to a method of controlling a sled motor and a spindle motor, and a drive adapting the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when an optical disc drive drives an optical disc, a sled motor transferring an optical pickup and a spindle motor rotating the optical disc may operate in combination with each other. The sled motor and the spindle motor may be capable of operating simultaneously. Power consumption of the optical disc drive may be high when the sled motor and the spindle motor operate simultaneously. According to operational standards for optical disc drives, a maximum current supplied to the sled motor and spindle motor may be limited to a predetermined value. As such, control of the power consumption of the sled motor and the spindle motor may be required. However, access to a disc may be delayed when controlling power consumption of the sled motor and spindle motor. For example, conventional methods may prevent generation of a current peak when simultaneously driving the sled motor and the spindle motor by blocking power supplied to the spindle motor. However, there may be a time delay to reach a normal speed after supplying power to the spindle motor. As a result, there may be an operation delay of the optical disc.